An Everlasting flame
by Robinfeather7
Summary: This is about a confused young cat that loses her first battle and almost dies will this cat learn her true path or will she chose wrong and suffer the consequences?
1. Alliances

Jungle-clan leader aspen-star golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes deputy leopard-wing leopard print she cat with teal eyes medicine cat lark-song gold and grey she cat with golden eyes warriors shade-foot grey and black tom with storm grey eyes angel-mist white and gold she cat with blue eyes snow-fall white she cat with teal eyes river-frost blue grey she cat with violet eyes diamond-feather light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes adder-claw light brown tabby tom with amber eyes birch-tail grey tabby tom with blue eyes cardinal-claw red brown tom with green eyes red-fern ginger tabby tom with green eyes blizzard-step white tabby she cat with blue eyes nettle-claw dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes bramble-tail light brown tom with a dark brown paws and tail brown eyes mint-fur black tom with green eyes brown-stripe brown tom with a black stripe down his back and amber eyes cloud-light white tom with amber eyes blazing-pelt ginger tom with green eyes holly-berry black she cat with green eyes jewel-feather tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes wolf-blaze blue grey she cat with amber eyes snake-tail dark tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentices thunder-paw black tom with green eyes whispering-paw grey she cat with violet eyes echo-paw grey tom with violet eyes jay-paw grey tabby tom hazel eyes sweet-paw gold and white she cat bright blue eyes ember-paw older ginger tom amber eyes queens amber-foot long furred brown she cat with blue eyes mother of ferret-kit and hazel-kit Beach-fur cream colored she cat green eyes mother of water-kit and dew-kit elders stone-claw white she cat with stone grey claws and paws storm grey eyes shrew-stone brown she cat green eyes white-fang white tom with blue eyes dapple-wing ginger and white she cat with green eyes mouse-tail brown tom brown eyes Ocean-clan leader dove-star pale grey she cat with sea green eyes deputy blue-wind blue grey tom with green eyes med cat willow-fang dark grey she cat with green eyes warriors ivy-song grey tabby she cat with. Sea blue eyes whale-stream grey tom with white underbelly and storm grey eyes Dessert-clan leader:lion-star dusky golden/grey tom with gold eyes deputy cactus-stream golden tabby tom with dull green eyes medicine cat sand-leaf grey she cat with pine green eyes warriors hare-foot light dusty brown tom with Amber eyes Amber-gaze rust colored she cat with amber eyes Mountain-clan leader pine-star black tom with green eyes deputy Cotten-song white tom with brown eyes medicine cat Rock-willow grey tabby she cat with sea green eyes warriors snow-spirit really light grey (almost white) she cat with mystic blue eyes bolder-claw really dark grey (almost black) tom with midnight blue eyes 


	2. New alliances and prologue

leader aspen-star golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

deputy leopard-wing leopard print she cat with teal eyes

medicine cat lark-song gold and grey she cat with golden eyes

warriors shade-foot grey and black tom with storm grey eyes

light-mist white and gold she cat with blue eyes

snow-fall white she cat with teal eyes

river-frost blue grey she cat with dark blue eyes

shadow-feather light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

adder-claw light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

birch-tail grey tabby tom with blue eyes

cardinal-claw red brown tom with green eyes

red-fern ginger tabby tom with green eyes

blizzard-step white tabby she cat with blue eyes

nettle-claw dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

bramble-tail light brown tom with a dark brown paws and tail brown eyes

mint-fur black tom with green eyes

brown-stripe brown tom with a black stripe down his back and amber eyes

cloud-light white tom with amber eyes

blazing-pelt ginger tom with green eyes

holly-berry black she cat with green eyes

autumn-feather tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

wolf-blaze blue grey she cat with amber eyes

snake-tail dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices thunder-paw black tom with green eyes

whispering-paw grey she cat with blue eyes

echo-paw grey tom with blue eyes

jay-paw grey tabby tom hazel eyes

sweet-paw gold and white she cat bright blue eyes

ember-paw older ginger tom amber eyes

queens amber-foot long furred brown she cat with blue eyes

mother of ferret-kit and hazel-kit

Beach-fur cream colored she cat green eyes

mother of water-kit and dew-kit

elders stone-claw white she cat with stone grey paws and eyes

shrew-stone brown she cat green eyes

white-fang white tom with blue eyes

dapple-wing ginger and white she cat with green eyes

mouse-tail brown tom brown eyes

a dark colored tom stalked through the woods his dark tabby coat bristling as his anger overcame him then he came to an abrupt stop clan borders no never again he thought as his nose took in a strange sent he crossed the border he kept on walking "no clan cat can stop me" he yowled out loud "is that so try me" a black and grey tom leaped out in front of him a leopard print she cat pulled behind him a white and gold she cat was at his right and a light brown she cat was at his left looking at her paws. "shade-foot take the back" the leopard print she cat called out and the grey and black tom walked to the back she came to the front "there's more of us then there are of you your outnumbered is it really best to start a fight" "no". the dark tabby tom answered a hint of anger still in his voice "good" she sounded happy that it was all cleared up "now state your name and why your here" she told him "I am here to escape my half brother bramble-star and thunder-clan my name well my name is snake-tail." "why don't we kill him he did cross our border." the cat called shade-foot called out "he has no right being here" the white and gold she cat meowed "we should escort him to the border at least" the shy brown she cat replied "we will do nothing of the sort." the leopard print she cat called out watching as the others flexed their claws "you have always been to soft on rouges leopard-wing." shade-foot called to the leopard print she cat his tail lashing angrily his lips drawn back into a snarl. "Can't you see" leopard-wing said "he is not a rouge he has a clan name he is from what was it oh yes thunder-clan and his half brother is a leader he will be kept unharmed Intel farther notice." Snake-tail coughed and said "take me to your leader" "shade-foot light-mist and shadow-feather finish the patrol" leopard-wing called out "I will take him to see aspen-star." as leopard-wing led him to a huge tree snake-tail asked "why are we stoping here?" "you'll see" leopard-wing replied and she started to climb the tree snake-tail followed her the tree led to a tree enclosed cliff was like an island with no water just trees and a block of land. A huge rock lay to the side opposite of witch snake-tail was standing. their were 2 bramble dens near the entrance each equal length from it one In-between the bolder and each of the 2 entrance dens their was also a path down from the top to some ware snake-tail did not know a golden brown tom walked out from behind the bolder. "Who is This?" he asked a hint of growl in his voice, "you know more than any cat that we can't have more cats in our clan". He continued "but aspen-star this is..." "I don't care who it is"

Aspen-star growled "snake-tail" leopard-wing meowed finishing her sentence "u know the one who can help us" "alright" aspen-star meow sounding defeated "he can stay."

**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed tell me if you like the new alliances better thanks (and please give me more suggestions on how to make the story better) **


End file.
